mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dickie Sugarjumper
Dickie Sugarjumper is an English-American sugar glider, with stereotypical British mannerisms. He first appeared in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey". He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography Dickie debuted in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey", portrayed as the "school joker." At the peak of Jake's popularity, as the comedian, Dickie offered to help him keep his fame by writing him some new jokes and catchphrases. Jake declined, believing he could go on, rehashing the same jokes. He'd soon be proven wrong as he'd be booted of stage to make room for Dickie, who got the idea to use the jokes for himself. Here, he originated his catchphrase, "Hello, how's your trousers?" Adam would accidentally ruin Dickie's newfound popularity, as quick as it started, by farting into the microphone. Afterwards, Dickie became one of the many washed up comedians performing for a bucket of chum in the school parking lot. Dickie returned in "Cheer Pressure", as the only male member of the school's cheerleading team. The only reason he was allowed on the cheerleading team, was because the team was required by school rules, to include at least one male member. This would become clear, when Dickie fell off the spirit pyramid, and broke a leg, and the teammates showed no care for him, after he was sent to the hospital. Jake was waiting patiently to take Dickie's place as the male cheerleader, but this title would instead go to the involuntary, Adam Lyon. In "Uniformity", a dress code was forced onto the students of CDMS, giving everyone a uniform, identical to Dickie's usual outfit. Dickie hated the new dress code, because his stupid outfit was what made him unique. He and the only other hater of the dress code, Adam Lyon, teamed up to put a stop to it. Adam and Dickie put themselves in a trench coat and posed as a British telegram delivery man. They gave telegrams to the other kids, telling them they had been accepted into other schools for their poised behavior. When Principal Pixiefrog realized how all of his money was going out the window, with all these students leaving for other schools, he dismantled the dress code, and all the students took advantage of their freedom, except for Dickie, who loved being a stuck-up British guy, just like he's always been before. In "Sidekicked", he was portrayed as the lackey of Donna Dorsal, who dressed him as a baby, with a bonnet and a passy and treated him like her child. During the sidekick rebellion, Dickie stood up to Donna and made her the baby. In "That Darn Platypus", Principal Pixiefrog and Mrs. Warthog questioned Dickie's species, having heard of sugar gliders before, but never this so-called "sugar jumper". Warthog looked through Dickie's permanent records, and found some horrifying (but never specified) content, regarding Dickie's very adverse, dark past, especially out of character, compared to who he was in the show's current time. In "Flesh Fur Fantasy", he was on the cheerleading team again. In "The Frog Principal", Coach Gills forced him to take a bath, despite Dickie saying it was Sugarjumper family tradition to only bathe once a month and work up a horrendous stench. In "My Feral Lyon", he started a school club for "Guys Named Dickie", which he was the only member of. Warthog would later mention that last year, the Guys Named Dickie club deconstructed Principal PF's car and rebuilt it in his office as a classic prank. In "The Ivy League", it was again mentioned how there's no such thing as a "Sugarjumper" and how Dickie was, in fact, a sugar glider. He'd later be seen in a flashback of Adam getting bullied back at CDMS. In "Hygiene Hijinks", he was part of the party, celebrating the absence of Bull Sharkowski. He was just as confused as everyone, when he turned out being nice, and of course, he was beaten senseless, when Bull went back to being a jerk again. In "Animal School Musical", Dickie was one of the few people to actually like the constant singing at CDMS. He was one of the incidental characters, who performed in "Waiting in the Wings", anticipating a time, where he could overthrow Jake as a main character and steal his spotlight. In "Lonely Lyon", Jake said he wasted 4 seasons of his life with Adam as his gym partner and regretted not choosing Dickie over him. Appearance Dickie is a little brown sugar glider with big, brown, bug eyes, with black hoops around them. Dickie has big ears, a long, bushy tail, and furless hands. He wears a blue school uniform complete with a blue cap, blue vest, white undershirt, red tie, bluw shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Personality Dickie is a happy-go-lucky young chap with an overly-optimistic overview on everything. And is very spunky, cheery, bubbly, and giggly. Episode Appearances *Yesterday's Funny Monkey *Cheer Pressure *Jake's Day Off (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Talking Teddy (Cameo) *Uniformity *Cuddlemuffins (Cameo) *Sidekicked *That Darn Platypus *Flesh Fur Fantasy (Cameo) *Mellow Fellows (Cameo) *The Frog Principal *My Feral Lyon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Ivy League (Flashback; Cameo) *Hygiene Hijinks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Animal School Musical *Wild Thing (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lonely Lyon (Mentioned) *A Whole Zoo World (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *His most notable catchphrase is "Hello! How's your trousers?". *A "sugar jumper" is not a real animal; Dickie is actually a sugar glider. In "That Darn Platypus" and "The Ivy League", it was explained by Mrs. Warthog that his last name was a typo, just like Adam’s last name was. **This makes Dickie one of the few animals, whose last name isn't just the name of his species. **His personality is extremely similar to most kids and children Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Students Category:Males Category:Austrailan Animals